Priestess 2 Warrior
by Crazi Girl
Summary: Framed for a crime she didn't do, Priestess Isis is exiled from Egypt. She travels to the desert where she meets a man who teaches her to fight. When she finally returns to Egypt, she finds that they don't need a priestess, but a warrior! Set in Egypt.IS
1. Framed!

CG: HI! New fic!   
  
Sony: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
CG: Darn critics! Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… And I don't own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh… HECK! I don't own crap! Oh, well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Priestess 2 Warrior  
  
Chapter 1: Framed!  
  
Isis walked through the temple singing softly. She was praying for rain, and she found her prayers were answered more frequently, and more quickly when she sang. Isis thought the gods liked singing. After all of the other boring priest around here, it must be nice to hear something other than whining for this or that.   
  
All of the other priest, except for maybe Priest Seto, were so boring when they prayed. They all just flopped down on their bellies whining that they were sick, or they needed something. They only thought about themselves! How boring.  
  
Isis stopped when she heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof. Looks like her prayers were answered! Isis rain outside, just in time to get drenched. She ripped her sandles off, and began dancing in the rain. She laughed, and shouted her thanks to the gods. The result was even more rain. All of the other priest were going to be so mad! They were going to jump on her for causing to much rain. The wimps.  
  
Isis finally stopped and turned around. She found her self starring into sapphire eyes. Priest Seto smirked. "Having fun? If your done making a complete fool out of your self, go in side, and clean up. Then come to my chambers. I have something to talk to you about." He turned around, and left before Isis could say anything. Seto had learned the hard way she had a very short temper. Isis started to go after him, to give him a piece of her mind, but she slipped. The mud was becoming unbelievable.  
  
Isis stomped back to her room in a vicious mood. She was SO going to hurt Seto! He should know better than to ask her to come to his room! What if someone saw them!?! She would go to his chambers, but there was NO WAY she was going inside. She wasn't stupid.   
  
Isis quickly took a bath, and dressed. She then walked to his chambers. Priest Seto smirked when he saw her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside. He then slammed the door shut. Isis stood surprised. Well that wasn't part of the plan to NOT enter his rooms. Isis sighed and sat down on his bed. If they were going to be beheaded they might as well have fun before they die.   
  
Seto grinned. Well, Isis knew what he wanted now. She had known he was attracted to her like that, but she didn't think he was stupid enough to risk his life for some! He walked towards her, and pulled her off of the bed. He then sat down where she had currently been sitting. He smirked at her. Again. Isis growled. Did he have to smirk all of the time? "Are you going to say anything or are you going to stare at me all day?" Isis asked. "I'm going to do whatever I want." Seto replied. Isis wanted to kill him! "Well, if that's the case, then I'll see you tonight at dinner."   
  
Isis turned, and walked towards the door. She almost made it, but Seto grabbed her. Isis reacted by hitting him in the balls! Seto sunk to the floor in obvious pain. Isis covered her mouth shocked by what she had just done. She had never hit any one before! Especially not the High Priest! She helped him to his feet, and then helped him limp to his bed. He lay down, and finally spoke. "Did you have to hit me there?" Isis was so surprised she burst out laughing. If she didn't know any better she would almost say Seto had a sense of humor!   
  
He sat up, and began glaring at her. Isis began laughing harder. He was cute when he glared at her! He suddenly leaned forward, and kissed her. Isis sat surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting that! Seto pulled back blushing. He got up, and opened his door. He looked around, and then motioned for her to leave. Isis left!  
  
She ran back to her room, and ripped the door open. She ran and jumped onto her bed. Not very priestess like, but you couldn't be sober all of the time. And she wasn't sober right now. She was just confused, and very worried. What if someone saw them? They would be killed! She heard a sound behind her, and quickly rolled over. A man stood at the foot of her bed, wearing only a loin cloth! She was about to grab the dagger she kept under her pillow, but the door to her room opened before she could. Priest Shaadi stood there. He looked from her to the man, and then shouted for the guards. He ordered them to take the man to the prison, and lock her in her room. Isis was shocked. Shaadi thought she was willingly going to go to bed with that man! She jumped up to explain to him what had happened, but Shaadi left, and the door was locked behind him.   
  
Isis began panicking. What was she going to do? What was going to happen to her? She didn't have long to wait. She heard the door to her room unlocking, and then the Pharaoh entered. He didn't look happy. He walked to her window, and looked out. Shaadi came in behind him. He stood in front of the door. Yami sighed deeply, and said, "For your crimes you are to be exiled. I want you out of the city by night fall, and out of Egypt by the end of this week. If you are found in the city, or in Egypt by those dead lines, you are to be killed on the spot. You'll be provided clothes, food, and a good enough horse to get you out of my country. No more. Now be gone." Isis stood shocked, and then became outraged. They weren't even going to kill her a trial! Shaadi hadn't seen anything hardly! "That man was trying to rape me! I would never go to bed with a man willingly!" Shaadi looked just as angry as she did. "Are you calling me a liar?" he demanded enraged. "Yes!" Isis shouted. "ENOUGH!" Yami roared. "I have made my decision! Leave!" Isis looked at him, hurt. She had been under the impression that Shaadi, and Yami were her only friends among the priest. She was obviously wrong!  
  
She grabbed her millennium necklace, and ripped it off. She threw it at Yami's feet, and stormed from the room. Yami looked just as hurt as she had a moment before. By ripping off her millennium necklace, she had shown she would have nothing more to do with him, or Egypt! He had just lost the woman he loved forever because he became angry that he thought she was sleeping with another man. He had never told her his feelings because she could never be with him like that, but now she would never be with him, in any way! Yami shoved Shaadi, the cause of all of this trouble, out of his way, and left the room. He then ordered the guards to bring Isis back, so he could give her a fair trial. They quickly spread out, hoping to find her before she left the palace.  
  
When Isis left the room, she raced through the palace, until she reached the stables. She opened the first stall, and then jumped onto the horse with out even saddling it. She then nudged it out of the stall, and into the city. She kicked the horse into a gallop, and hung on for dear life! This horse was fast! They quickly reached the gates of the city, and kept going. Isis left her old life behind, and never looked back once.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeeBop: AAAWWWWEEEEE! Yami has feelings for Isis!  
  
CG: Forget! This is an Isis Seto fic! BeeBop: Well, can't you even give Yami a chance to get with her? CG: NEVER!  
  
BeeBop: Pain-n-d-Butt! 


	2. Priestess, No More

CG: Hi! New chapter! Yay!  
  
Sony: I'm not talking to you.  
  
CG: GOOD! Sony: _0_ You weren't supposed to say that!  
  
CG: So.  
  
Sony: EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR! You make me so mad!  
  
CG: OK. ^-^ On with the fic!  
  
Seto went to Isis's chambers. He wanted to talk about what happened in his room. He hadn't seen Isis around at all, the last few days. He knocked on the door, and got no answer. He knocked once more, and waited a moment before entering. He saw not Isis, but the Pharaoh in her room! He was sitting on her bed, with his head between his legs.   
  
Seto felt hurt, and betrayed. Yami looked up, and saw Seto. "What do you want?" Yami demanded. Seto spat out, "I want to talk to Priestess Isis. Now. So where is she?" Yami suddenly looked very sad. "She's been banished. They found another man in her room, and I never gave her a chance to tell what happened. I should have but I didn't. I have my finest men looking all over Egypt for her, but they've had no luck so far. She's gone." Seto sat down on her bed shocked. They had banished her, with out giving her a chance? He suddenly became angry, and jumped up. He was going after Isis. Yami grabbed his hand guessing what Seto was planning to do. "Go after her, and you'll be banished, too!" Seto snorted. That was a real threat. "Good. Then I can stop pretending that I'm not attracted to women, when I am!" He jerked his wrist away, but Yami grabbed it again, anyways. "If I have to, I'll have you locked in your rooms! Your not going after her! Guards!" Two guards came into the room. "Make sure Priest Seto doesn't leave your sight. He's not to leave the palace with out my permission!" Seto looked at Yami like he would love to rip his heart out, and left the room. The guards hurried after him. Seto silently vowed if it took him years to leave to palace, and find Isis, he was going to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis sat in front of a fire. She'd had a very long journey. It had been a week since she had been banished, and she had made it to the desert. She was out of Egypt just like the pharaoh commanded.   
  
After she had left the Pharaoh's city, she had stopped in a nearby village. She had sold all of her gold for a sword, food, and some clothes. She then left that village, and stayed out doors for the rest of the week. She just couldn't stand the thought of being around other humans after what had happened. She just felt like she couldn't trust any one!  
  
She had considered Shaadi, and Pharaoh Yami her best friends. She could talk to them about any problems she had, and they didn't call her weak, for being a woman. Shaadi was like her father, and Yami was like her brother. But then they turned on her in a heart beat! If they would turn on her that quick, what would a complete stranger do? Isis sighed. Her life had gone straight down hill since she had become a priestess.   
  
Isis's eye's suddenly became hard. She made up her mind. She was going to renounce her priesthood! She grabbed more fire wood, and threw it on to the fire. Soon she had a huge fire going. The flames were shooting over her head. She took her sword, and cut her palm. Isis looked into the night sky, and screamed, "I want my priesthood, no more! I renounce it!" She flung her arm in the air, and sent blood flying into the flames. "Give me another path! I will follow this one no more!"   
  
Lightning suddenly struck the fire. Flames went flying every where. Isis cried out, and covered her face. As soon as the flames died down again, Isis realized she hadn't been burned! The gods had granted her wish. She was no longer a priestess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, Isis isn't a priestess any mo.   
  
BeeBop: As for Princess Ria's question, Yami was upset that Isis would sleep with another man, and he made the decision before he actually thought about what he was doing.  
  
Sony: At least he didn't kill her! That would be sad!  
  
CG: Isis won't be dying in this fic. Or at least I don't she will be! Nah, J/P! 


	3. Stranger in the Desert

CG: What's up?  
  
Sony: Me! I've currently got an opening at 7 o'clock tomorrow night. Any girls want to go on a date with a sexy beast for 30 minutes?  
  
BeeBop: Sony, give it up man!  
  
CG: Yeah please. Your going to scare off of all of the reviewers!  
  
Sony: Oh, shut up, and write your story.   
  
CG: I will. ^-^ For Insane Reviewer XP's question, there will be an Egyptian goddess in this fic. She just won't be making a personal appearance. Another thing. This is going to be the prequel to Isis D Naughty. I've been trying to keep them separate, but it's not going to happen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Priestess 2 Warrior  
  
Chapter 3: Stranger in the Desert  
  
Isis rode through the desert on her horse, and wished dearly for something to drink. She knew there were supposed to be some oasis out here, but she had been riding for two days, and she hadn't seen any. She had a water bottle, but it was going empty fast! She couldn't believe she went into the desert with out getting plenty of water to take with her. She was a complete idiot! She had forgotten how to survive in the desert, when she became a priestess. Well, that was over now, thank God!   
  
Isis rode on for about an hour, before she realized there was someone riding beside of her. She looked up startled, at a man in his sixties. He had long white hair, a beard, and a mustache. His clothing was very strange. He wore something that wrapped around one leg each, instead of both legs, and a baggy shirt. Isis had never seen such clothing! (CG: Two things. One: It's George from Isis D Naughty! Two: He looks like Kris Kristofferson or Whistler from Blade, and Blade 2. Neither of which I own!) He looked up at her, and she was startled to see bright green eyes. Most of the people she knew didn't have green eyes. She looked at him, unsure of what to say to such a strange looking man. He smiled at her, and Isis wondered what was so great that made him smile. He stopped his horse, and dismounted.  
  
Isis turned her attention to his horse for a moment, and that's where it stayed. The horse was black. So black it had a blue tint to it! The only thing on this horse that wasn't black was it's mane, and tail. They were solid white. Isis had never seen anything so white! (Sony: She lives in the desert so she's never seen snow.) She then noticed the horse was about twice the size of hers, and her horse was the biggest in the Pharaoh's stables. She also noticed it was a stallion. He was gorgeous!  
  
The man cleared his throat, and Isis reluctantly turned her attention back to him. He was standing in front of her, and he was holding her horse's reigns! Isis felt an unbelievable fury take a hold of her, and she reacted. She dived off of the horse onto the man that dared to try to make her do something she didn't want to! He looked surprised by her reaction, but he didn't remain surprised for long. He grabbed her by the waist, and threw her into the hot desert sand. Isis felt her breath being ripped from her body, but immediately rolled over, and shoved her self to her feet. The man looked at her, and grinned. Isis growled in rage, and ripped her sword from it's sheath. She ran towards him, with the sword between them, but the man merely stepped aside. Isis fell on her face, and felt the sword being ripped from her hand.  
  
She rolled over, and glared at the man. He looked from her to the sword, and shook his head. "You've never held a sword before, have you,?" the man asked. Isis looked at him surprised. She didn't expect him to say something like that! She expected him to kill her. She shook her head no. "Well, you have a natural ability for sword fighting. You didn't even cut your arm off when you ripped it from it's sheath." Isis's mouth dropped open, and she would have attacked the man again, if he shove her back down.   
  
"Now, the proper way to hold a sword, is like this." The man bent down over Isis, and placed the sword in her hand. He then positioned her fingers the way they were supposed to go. Isis looked at the sword, unsure of what to do next. Was she supposed to kill the man, now? The man then helped her to her feet. "When you remove it from the sheath, or replace, you do it smoothly. You don't rip it out, and start charging! You'll get your self killed." The man then gently showed her what to do. Isis looked at him uncertainly. Why in the world was he showing her this?   
  
He then stepped back, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now. Show me if you can do it right." Isis obeyed with out thinking. She pulled the sword smoothly from the case. "Good!" The man congratulated her. "You'll do nicely!" Isis's eyes narrowed angrily. "Do nicely for what?" she demanded. "To be my replacement as chief warrior of my tribe!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeeBop: WOW! That dude is hard core! Making him look, and act like Whistler was an awesome idea! Now, you should describe what he looks like in Isis D Naughty, since you didn't before!  
  
CG: (looks sheepish) Yeah, I know. I didn't even realize I hadn't till the other day. Oh, well. I'll make sure to let everyone know next time I update Isis D Naughty.  
  
BeeBop: Yeah. You better!  
  
Sony: And you better make sure I get some kissing scenes!  
  
CG, and BeeBop: @.@  
  
Sony: EEEEERRRRRRRRRR! YOUR SUCH NERDS! YOUR DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!  
  
CG, and BeeBop: @.@  
  
Sony: STOP IT!  
  
CG, and BeeBop: @.@  
  
Sony: (runs from the room screaming)  
  
CG: (giggles) Sony can't stand THE LOOK! 


	4. The Desert City

CG: What's up, peps? If you like this story you might like my newest story 'Isis Ishtar: Tomb Raider.' It's about a new world is found, but when the scientist disappear, they get Isis to go check it out. It's Isis/Seto. Obviously. All of my fics are. But she has a relationship with Bakura in this one too. Ne'way's review it, and this one please.  
  
Sony: Yeah! Cause we're going to have Pegasus come sing out side of your window if you don't!   
  
CG: (Shudders) Don't let me hear it! God, can you imagine it! Da horror!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Priestess 2 Warrior  
  
Chapter 4: The Desert People.  
  
Isis followed the man through the desert. He told her his name was Masseran, and he belonged to a desert tribe ruled by a woman named Saern. He then told her a little bit about the tribe. The people there were mostly run-away slaves, or peasants who had been thrown from their homes when they couldn't pay their rent. Isis was extremely outraged to learn many of these were from Egypt! Pharaoh Atem had made it very clear that no one was to be thrown from their homes for any reason. As far as slaves went, well she didn't approve of slavery but there was very little she could do about that. Or could have done…Now that she was exiled from Egypt anyways, she could take matters in to her own hands.  
  
Isis and Masseran crossed a sand dune, and saw an open stretch of desert. Isis groaned. Masseran had said the tribe was just ahead! Masseran stopped, and whispered some words in a language Isis had never heard before. Suddenly sand began flying up every where. Isis covered her eyes as a sand storm began brewing. But as suddenly as it began it stopped. Isis reluctantly moved her hands away from her eyes to reveal a city! She looked at it awed. The city was surrounded by a wall that was about 20 feet high. There was no real gate for it. There were ladders for people to climb up, and ramps for horses to enter the city. Looking at them closely, Isis realized these could be jerked up quickly, meaning invaders would have a heck of a time entering. Isis also saw something else. Water was kept everywhere in buckets, to put a fire. Isis wondered where the water came from. Straining her neck to look up higher Isis saw the city was in levels. It was like a huge complex of apartments. (CG: Kind of like some the Indians pueblos. I can't think of the name of the Indians though. -_-) People continued working, ignoring Masseran and Isis. Masseran lead his horse, Rage forward to a ramp. He climbed up, and entered the city, and Isis followed, still awed.   
  
Inside the ramp they had just entered was a walkway leading in several different directions. Isis looked in each direction, and realized she was going to have a VERY hard time finding her way around. Seeing a railing she walked over, and looked over it. She was even more shocked than she had been before. The city was built around an oasis! So that's where the water came from! There were trees everywhere in the center of the city, and in the center of the trees a huge lake. It was beautiful.   
  
Isis starred longingly at the water. It had been a long time since she had had a decent bath…Masseran read her mind. "Come with me, and I'll take you to the women's bathing room. I'll have an apartment sat up for you, and anything else you'll need." With that Masseran dismounted, and walked away. Isis reluctantly followed.  
  
He took her down several levels. Isis looked around, and realized the way the city was designed, she couldn't tell how many levels there actually were. Masseran finally stopped in front of a door, and told her to go inside. He then said he'd have some CLEAN cloths sent to her in there. Isis blushed. The clothes she was wearing were covered in dirt.  
  
She went inside, and saw about thirty large tubs. There was also water spouting from the walls! She looked at it amazed. She had never seen anything like it! A woman approached her with a towel. "Here, young one." She said. She handed the towel to Isis, and then began to carry towels to other women entering the bathing room. Isis realized she needed to get a tub before some one else did. She stripped off all of her clothes conscience of the other women around her constantly. She put one foot in the tub, and jerked it back out. The water was HOT! She had never had a hot bath before!   
  
Isis heard giggling, and realized the other women were trying to stifle laughter. She blushed hotly, and got into the tub. She scrubbed her self clean, and climbed out of the tub. She had just finished putting her clothes on when she heard some one gasp. Spinning around to confront the person, she saw a women with white hair, and blue eyes. "Ishizu?" The woman asked. Isis swallowed hard. There was only one woman who had ever called her that. "Mama?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: What ya tinks of that?  
  
Sony: It's crap.  
  
BeeBop: Definitely crap.  
  
Sony: Major crap.  
  
BeeBop: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
CG: -_- I meant that for the readers. You nerds don't count! For the READERS review. Or else! J/P! Much love for those who do! 


	5. Not So Welcome

CG: Wow. Been a while since I updated this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. Isis is going to start fighting in the next chapter, and it's going to be hardcore! Ne'was, read, and review, and tell me what ya thinks. Oh, there will be a god of war in this. Maybe two or three…

* * *

Priestess 2 Warrior  
  
Chapter Five: Not So Welcome.  
  
Isis suddenly found her self in a bear hug, and wasn't sure how to react. She hadn't been hugged since…she last saw her mother. Shyly Isis hugged her back, and tried to hold back tears.   
  
After a moment or two, Isis's mother, Kilay, released her, and wiped away tears of her own. "Ishizu, it's been such a long time. How did you come to be here?"  
  
Isis sighed deeply, and began to tell Kilay everything that had happened from the time she had last seen her, until the present. Kilay was horrified to hear about how Isis had been exiled from Egypt, and began screaming out words Isis would have never dreamed her mother would use.  
  
"D... that Son of a B....! Couldn't he have given you a f....... trial? If it was me, I would have taken that necklace, and choked him with it! NO! I would have shoved it up his a.., and then pull it out through his nostrils!" She kept on screaming about what she thought of Atem, and Isis had to try hard to hide back her shock. She wasn't used to others speaking about the Pharaoh this way. In Egypt Kilay would have been killed on the spot!  
  
Kilay finally got her anger under control, and took Isis by the hand. "Let's go get you some decent clothes, and get you settled down. Knowing Masseran, he hasn't given a thought to you needing some rest, and real food." Isis laughed, and refrained from telling her mother he had already been getting her a room. She hoped.   
  
Kilay quickly dragged Isis through the city, and stopped in front of a set of apartments. She entered one, and told Isis to sit down while she began fixing her something to eat. Isis looked around curiously, and saw that while the room wasn't full, it was comfortable. There was a small table in the center of the room, made of wood, and in front of that was a couch covered in some kind of animal furs. Isis sat down, and was about to thank Ra, when she remembered. She didn't serve him any more.  
  
Hearing angry voices out side, Isis sat up with a start. Shame faced she realized she had been sleeping, when she should have been assisting her mother cook dinner.   
  
She stood up, and was about to enter the kitchen when she heard Kilay, and Masseran's angry voices coming from out side. Someone else was shouting, and Isis moved near the door to listen.  
  
"She's my daughter, and I will not allow her to be killed! You ought to be ashamed of your selves for even considering it!" Kilay shrieked.  
  
Another voice replied. "That b.... is one of the Pharaoh's pets. He probably sent her here to find out the location of the city, and that old timer there brought her in with out another thought! She's an endangerment to us all!"  
  
Masseran spoke next. His voice was low, and Isis shivered at the venom in his voice. "Ross, I don't endanger the city. You're the one who goes on raids in the Pharaoh's city. And don't think I don't know about your friendship with Bakura."  
  
Everyone around them who was listening gasped, including Isis. She had heard of Bakura, the King of Thieves, and knew he was extremely dangerous. Associating with him was dangerous to say the least.   
  
The man named Ross's mouth dropped open, but he didn't stay silent for long. "I may be friends with him, but he means no harm to us! It's the Pharaoh he's after! And we should be helping him! And as far as she goes, I say if she wants a place in this city, she needs to earn it. Let her fight the beast. If she can defeat him, then she can be a part of this city! If she can't, then she dies. Let the god's decide her fate!"  
  
Suddenly everyone was screaming, some opposing, but many more shouting approval. Isis felt the hairs on her arm rise. What was the beast? And why did she have to fight it?  
  
Masseran suddenly shouted loud enough to be heard. "Very well! Tomorrow at dawn she fights. And if she wins, which she will, then Ross is the one who will die!"   
  
Now everyone was shouting their approval, except Ross. "Wait! That wasn't part of the deal!" He shrieked.   
  
Masseran smiled grimly. "Everything has a price. Everything."  
  
His face pale with rage, Ross said, "Fine! It's not like _she _can beat it! No one else could. Why should some pampered b.... who hasn't held a sword succeed. Say goodbye to your only child, Kilay." With that, he disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Isis suddenly realized, she had never seen his face, and she felt like she was at a huge disadvantage by that. She liked to know who her enemies were. She was also afraid. She had never fought before. How could she beat the…whatever it was that she was going to fight? Then another thought struck her. Ross had said the god's would decide her fate in the fight. Would the god's show her mercy now that she had rejected them?

* * *

CG: OK! I updated! YAY! Ne'ways, she's going to fight in the next chapter, and your going to meet a very important character to this fic. My favorite one actually. Ne'ways, review, and tell me what you think.   
Sony: Don't hold back, ladies. Tell me how you love me!  
  
BeeBop: If only you could through tomatoes through the internet. 


End file.
